Discuție Utilizator:Mocu
Mocu, tu esti? 23 iunie 2007 13:48 (UTC) :Stai un pic, sa vedem cum pot face.. 23 iunie 2007 13:51 (UTC) ::Si acum? Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 13:56 (UTC) Ce sa facem intai: *pagina principala *forum:cafenea *Despre Wikicity :Tu vrei sa faci cafenea? Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 14:05 (UTC) Imi tre' sa merg off line. Mai vin online asta seara. Succes! :) Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 14:21 (UTC) :Wow, ce ai lucrat tu :). Te multumesc. Now I'm back, so I'll help you :). Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 17:53 (UTC) Wikioraş Sunt sigur că este distractiv, dar singura problemă este că oraşele sunt făcute cu ajutorul tabelelor şi eu nu mă prea împac bine cu tabelele. -- PetruD 23 iunie 2007 18:36 (UTC) :Nici-o problema, te ajut eu :). Dar intai facem reglement, si totul.. Mocu, poti sa ma ajut cu Format:Commons. Si, lasa pe babel, ca asta n-are prioritate :(. Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 18:48 (UTC) Inca n-am vorbit cu Angela, o sa fac acum. si Cum adica, sa editezi interfata? Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:07 (UTC) :Eu nu am nici-o idee.. tot o sa intreb lui Angela ;). Si cu logo-ul,.. l-am intrebat pe "DimiTalen" la Wikistad (el a facut logo-ul Wikistadului) daca el pot face sa faca un logo pentru noi, cu.. cum am zis eu. "Wikicity" si jos "România". Bine asa? Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:13 (UTC) ::Poti sa corectezi MediaWiki:Licenses pentru mine, te rog. Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:18 (UTC) :::Merci frumos :). Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:22 (UTC) ::::Unde mai am scris "Afbeelding"??? Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:26 (UTC) Scuza ma, fac si eu greseli. I have asked Angela your two questions. Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:33 (UTC) Numele pentru ţară Ei, se pare că am cam uitat numele de ţări din engleză. Şi, ai dreptate, Ţara-de-basm e pueril dar nu mi-au venit alte idei. :( -- PetruD 23 iunie 2007 19:14 (UTC) Angela Mesaj de la Angela, vezi pagina mea de discutie :). Amandoua lucruri se poate :). Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:41 (UTC) Nu ştiu de ce am impresia că fac mai mult rău decât bine aici. :( -- PetruD 23 iunie 2007 20:20 (UTC) Ei, mă simt puţin jenat din cauza gafei cu Greenland. Asta e tot. -- PetruD 23 iunie 2007 20:34 (UTC) Babel Nu stiu, dar ceva nu merge cu formatele aste de Babel :S. Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 20:59 (UTC) Bună dimineaţa Am să încerc şi eu să fac un bun venit la cutia cu nisip. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 05:46 (UTC) :De acord. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 05:50 (UTC) ::Am făcut un model. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 06:06 (UTC) Nu cred că e cu adevărat nevoie dar eu trec de multe ori pe la cutia cu nisip şi mi-e silă să tastez de zeci de ori Rowikicity:Cutia cu nisip. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 06:23 (UTC) Ai dreptate, fă legătură pe pagina principală şi şterge Cutia cu nisip. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 06:29 (UTC)